Resurrection
by arkangel1300
Summary: After the events of volume three Yang feels hopeless. Her uncle Qrow knows that Ruby and the others need Yangs help so he will try and take her to an old friend that might be able to help. (Sorry this is my first fanfic please read at least the first chapter and give me some advice).


**First ever fan fiction. I will except any and all criticism if it helps improve my writing and or story. I'm willing to edit this first chapter it fix any mistakes or add to make it better. My grammar is not the best so if you see any mistakes just put it in the comments and when i have the time i will fix them. This takes place right after volume** **three I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1:**

It had been several weeks since the attack on Beacon. Ruby and the others had left for Haven just a week ago. Yang was still trying to deal with everything that has happened. First she gets disqualified from the tournament, then the attack, Pyrrha's death, both Blake and Weiss leave with barely even a word, and her arm. Her arm. How was she supposed to be a huntress with only one arm? She could get an artificial one, but the only ones with the tech to do that would be atlas and communications are still down. Not to mention she has no idea what the political situation was after everything with the cameras happened, and she wasn't sure what Ironwood would think of her after their last interaction. All of this was just too much to handle. How could everything get so messed up so fast?

"I see you're still sit'en around here feeling sorry for yourself. Have you even moved since I was last here?"

"Uncle Qrow? When did you get here? _Why_ are you here? I thought you left to continue whatever Ozpin had you doing before everything happened"

"I did, I still am it just so happens my journey brought me back this way. The real question here is what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your sister on the road to Haven?"

"She can handle it without me. There is nothing I can do to help her with only one arm. I would only get in the way"

"meh baby. I thought Ruby was supposed to be the younger one, but here you are whining about what you can and cannot do"

"Well what do you expect me to do! I can't fight Grimm with only one arm! I would only slow Ruby and them down, if I was with them I wouldn't be helping I'd only get someone killed". Yang curled her legs up and hid her face in her arm. She was ashamed to have lost control of her emotions like that, but even more upset with the truth behind her own words. She heard the sound of running feet in the hall and then her door slamming open.

"What's wrong I heard shouting?" Her dad asked in a panicked tone. "Yang are you ok?".

"She's fine, just wallowing in her own self pity"

"Qrow? When did you get here?"

"Just now I came in through the back door"

"What back door we don't have a back door. How did you get in?"

"Eh whatever how I got in doesn't matter. What matters is that your daughter needs to stop being a cry baby and get back into the fight"

"How!" She shouted no longer curled up. "How to do you expect me to fight when I only have one arm!?". At this point she was fighting the tears trying to escape her eyes. She couldn't take it. She wanted to help. She really did, but she would only put her friends in danger.

"Well if you're so worried about missing an arm I guess we just have to go and get you a new one"

"What?"

"Yea what?" Her dad piped in.

"I have a friend. He has a special talent, and might be able to give you a new arm"

"What is he like one Atlas's mechanics?" Yang asked.

"Eh not exactly. He is not from atlas. He actually lives near mountain Glenn"

"What? But that area is abandoned and overrun by Grimm"

"Oh no. There is no way I'm letting you take my daughter to _him_ " Her father interjected.

"He's the only one that can help her"

"Help!? He hates you. As soon as he sees you he is going to try and _kill_ you. Just like last time, and now you want to get my daughter mixed up into this?"

"I wouldn't really say he tried to _kill_ me last time"

"As soon as he saw us he stared at you and said 'I'll kill you' than the two of you caught for half an hour, brought down two buildings, and we had to run away"

"Ok so we have a rocky relationship"

" _Who in the world_ are you guys talking about" Yang finally interjected.

"Like I said a friend"

"Heh friend" dad scuffed.

"Alright and old friend. Look the point is that he may be able to help you"

"If he doesn't kill the two of you first. What makes you think I'll let you take my daughter on this suicide mission that you don't know for sure will even work"

"I was planning on trying to talk to him anyway to try and get some information. It happened that he might be of help to your daughter too. You let Ruby go on the journey to Haven, why can't you let Yang go with me?"

"I didn't let Ruby go anywhere. She snuck out while I was busy, and I'm terrified something might happen to her. So I'm not going to let you take the only daughter I have that I know for sure is safe and put her in danger"

"Taiyang, Yang is not your little girl anymore. She is a huntress and you have to accept that their will be times you can't protect her. Times you can't protect either of them. They're growing up."

"They will **always** be my little girls, and I will not let you-"

"Dad!" Yang interjected. "Uncle Qrow is right. Ruby and I are huntresses now you can't always protect us, but I can protect Ruby" there argument had made her realize that Dad and uncle Qrow aren't always going be around to protect her or Ruby, but they had each other. "I'm a huntress dad, and I need to be able to fight Grimm. I need to be there to help Ruby. So I'm going with uncle Qrow and I'm getting a new arm". She kept her eyes on her dad not losing any confidence. Out of the corner of her vision she saw Qrow smirk. Focus on what's in front of her she watched as her dad crossed his arms and close his eyes. He took in a long deep breath and then release it.

"No"

"What?! But dad I-"

"No buts, besides your arm you're still injured. You're staying right here. When you're healed I'll find a way to contact someone from atlas to build you a new arm"

"But dad-"

"I said no buts. Now Qrow if you would be so kind and leave, Yang needs to rest" Qrow hesitated for a second looking at Yang before walking towards the door. He stopped in the doorway and took one last look at Yang before leaving. Her dad soon followed. He stopped to look at her to, but she had turned her back towards the door and pulled the bed sheet up all the way until it practically covered her head.

Later that night Taiyang returned to his daughter's room. "Listen Yang I know things got pretty heated early today with your uncle, but you gotta understand I just want what's best for you and you sister. Besides if you rest in sure you will be better in no time, than you get to have a cool new robot arm. Robot arms are cool right? I hear they are a lot stronger than the average arm so it will more than make up for the artificial arm not working with your semblance. Right Yang? Yang? Come on yang please don't ignore me. Yang?" He walked up to the bed only to find instead of his first born daughter, a balloon with a crudely drawn face on it, and a note addressed to him. "Oh come on. Not again" he let out a sigh before picking up the note. ' _Dear dad, I know you might be angry but I have to do this. You and uncle Qrow aren't always going to be around to protect Ruby and I. We have to protect each other. So I'm going with Uncle Qrow to get a new arm. Please don't be mad with him next time you see him, he didn't force me to do this. I'm a huntress I'm capable of making my own choices and I choose to do this I can protect Ruby and everyone else. It may be awhile until I see you again, so I just want you to know I'm not upset with you and that I love you. Until next time love Yang. P.s. Sneaking out was uncle Qrows' idea, I was just going to confront you in the morning. P.p.s uncle Qrow also raided you liquor cabinet._ Taiyang let out a long sigh then stared out the window. "Stay safe Yang, and look after your sister. Look after each other." He let out another sigh and began to reminisce of days long passed when Ruby and Yang were still young, before he had to worry about there lives as huntresses. "He wait raided the liquor cabinet?! Qrrrooowwww!".


End file.
